Fate Set In Ice: Mystery and Revelations
by xxxxxSilverDrumxxxxx
Summary: Time is a game of life and death, an ever changing process. And unfortunately for Bandita, it has chosen her as it’s unwilling participant. Now Bandita must let her determination fuel her, for her sake and for the others. The question is, for how long?
1. Chapter One: Human Emotions

Chapter One: Human Emotions

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Alamos Town, The Gym,

August 24th 2010,

4:23 pm.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Sunlight poured through the opening of her windows, lighting the cream colored carpet with a glow. Wind wafted in and out of her apartment, as she breathed soundly and smelt as the wind carried the scents of something she distinctly identified as spice. The sounds of numerous people talking, laughing, shouting reached her ears. She could even hear a few pokemon battles taking place.

"_Piplup jump into the air and use whirlpool!"_

"_Emploeon use your ice beam to block that attack!"_

"_Uh oh! Use peck instead piplup!"_

"_You too Emploeon!"_

Which resulted in a loud bang, sending the acrid smell of smoke into her window. She hardly paid any attention to the scent, being intently focused on the battles that were taking place. She only paid attention to the battlers, calling their commands.

"_Piplup are you okay?"_

"_PIPLUP!" _Came the defiant call of the pokemon.

"_Okay the. Piplup use bubblebeam!"_

"_Block it empoleon! Then charge at that piplup!"_

"_Piplup, bring up another whirlpool!"_

"_Oh wow!"_

"_Amazing…"_

Bandita grimaced.

"_Infernape! Dodge that poison jab! Dodge again and use mach punch!"_

"_Croagunk, dodge it and use poison jab again!"_

"_Infernape, block it with your mach punch! Use it again!"_

"_Croagunk keep using poison jab to keep that infernape at bay! Keep dodging too!"_

"_Infernape use flamethrower!"_

"_Oof! Croagunk try to hit that infernape!"_

The sounds of air whistling fast came alarmingly near her window, but she held firm, determined to hear more. These pair were obviously young adults, mature enough to survive.

"_Pikachu! You're up so use your thunderbolt!"_

"_PIKA!!"_ Came the answering growl as she winced slightly at the sound of static crackling noticeably, before it collided with its target.

"_Torterra!" _

"_Huh?!"_

"_Don't look so surprised. My torterra has a great defense."_

"…_I guess."_

"_Now torterra, use hidden power!"_

"_Pikachu avoid that and use iron tail!" _Bandita shifted slightly from where she sat on the carpeted floor. So the game was back on again.

A loud thud indicated that the attack had hit the torterra who moaned in pain, very loudly.

"_Torterra! Are you okay?"_

"_Awesome job Pikachu!"_

"_You did it Pikachu!"_

"_Great job!"_

Bandita grimaced. Just another bunch of young adolescents, completely oblivious to the dangerous world, too far off in their innocent minds.

Too bad they were so naïve.

And yet…

She really couldn't care less about it. They were nothing to her, just as she had nothing to do with them.

She sighed softly, her voice a mere whisper that hung in the room, eyelids closing as she deftly ran her left hand through her wavy chestnut hair.

Slowly, her eyelids opened again and she looked out of the window once more.

'_It truly was beautiful.'_ the first thought came to Bandita Jolonya as she sat next to the wide window that led to her equally wide balcony, her cheek lightly pressed against the hard, cold glass, a different contrast to the heated room she was comfortably seated in. Her eyes, deep orbs of mahogany were lifted to meet that of a single ray of sunshine, resting upon an olive-green leaf illuminating against the darkness of the branches.

Bandita shivered. Despite the warm rays of sunshine, and the beautiful scenery with the green growing fast, no one could deny that it was unusually cold for an August.

'_Except words could hold many meanings, in different ways' _Bandita thought absentmindedly as her eyes travelled the length of the twisting streets.

Perhaps it could be the adorable little growlithe who had rushed forward eagerly towards what he hoped would be a warm lunch, but instead found it cold, Bandita thought, her eyes already travelling to the next scene.

It could even be the haggard man who stood unnoticed around the shadowed corner, enviously watching as a man crossed the street, his ex-girlfriend on his arm. His hand twitched towards what Bandita recognized as a sharp knife hidden in his pocket, and she knew he would presumably find that his heart was cold as he watched the two of them laughing at a joke the younger man had made.

Yet Bandita felt no need to help the youthful couple as they walked obliviously down the street, arm in arm, for the pair of officers who quietly stalked the gaunt man, were preparing to taser him, saving the young couple from harm.

The couple would never know the fear they might have felt, would never know the mishap they might have endured and died through.

They would never have known the coming of death.

Bandita quickly turned her head away so as to not watch the spectacle that would soon to take place, before shooting a glance at the sleeping absol on the other side of the room, chest rising in immaculate tempo as she breathed. Her eyes softened and she smiled as she watched her closest friend slumber peacefully, occasionally twitching in her sleep.

Turning her gaze away from the dreaming absol, an unfamiliar feeling coursed from the depths of her stomach, to the bottom of her throat　causing a lump to form. _'Envy' _Bandita realized. _'But why would I be envious of Corina?' _She quickly dismissed the emotion.

Rising from the carpeted floor with a slight groan, she was able to survey the room properly.

Aside from the absol who was sleeping quite close to the fireplace, the fire flickering in the pen creating more ash as it burned the logs, furniture dominated most of the room; white leather chairs that were seated around an exotic rosewood table, the wood a strange splash of a red, brown with just a hint of black, an equally exotic cobalt blue vase in an unusual shape that looked ever like the opposite of an hourglass, resting atop of the table.

Another table, also made of rosewood if not as exotic and round as the first, but in a rectangular shape, rested against the opposite wall, directly next to Corina. Colourful paintings adorned each of the four walls, each of them showing either a scenery depicting nature, or a posing pokemon, simply painted with a white background.

Every aspect of the room, each wall, even the carpet was a soft creamy ginger colour that helped emphasise the many colourful objects that adorned the room, designed by her mother...before she died. Not in the literal sense, but she still died in her eyes.

_Mom..._

Shaking her head to clear her mind of depressing thoughts, she grabbed her silver parka from the nearest leather chair, and with a last wistful look back, she departed from the room.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Once outside, Bandita breathed in the cold air sharply, shivering as she tightened her jacket around herself before walking along the smooth pavements. Her leather boots clicked as she followed the path, only giving a fleeting smile to those who saw her. She hurried, avoiding the colorful stalls that were displayed, ignoring the shouts of welcome the shopkeepers gave her.

'_Uugh…I hate people who notice me…leave me alone, go badger somebody else!' _she thought annoyed as a particularly irritating shopkeeper kept walking with her, yelling something very loudly in her ear. Bandita paid no attention and pushing past her limit, she growled and shoved him out of the way of her path, easily maneuvering around him when he fell to the ground. Many stares and angered shouts followed her trail, but she didn't care. She only wanted to get away.

She paused for a moment, looking at the Space-Time Towers in the nearby distance. She smiled wistfully to herself, remembering for a moment, the good times she had with Tonio. A frown marred her soft features as she thought of Alberto, refusing to call him by his title, who she disliked for his overly large ego and snobbish attitude of which she found detestable.

'_I'll find time to visit Tonio soon.' _she vowed to herself. _'Ah Tonio, he's probably stressing himself out, wondering where I am now. Then again, that's what I admire about him. He actually feels empathy, has real emotions that don't have to be faked. He's so caring towards others. I know what Alice sees in him.' _she thought, walking slowly. _'I hope they get together soon…'_

The Space-Time Towers were beautiful, as usual. The spiraling designs around their bodies were very notable, and its purple color often praised of. It was the pride and joy of Alamos Town, including their gardens, whose colorful flowers could be found everywhere.

She continued to stare at the towers before pulling herself together and she walked around the corner. _'Tonio…I'll see you soon. I promise. _'She thought sadly, though she repressed the emotion from her face.

After turning yet another corner, she finally reached her destination. Walking determinedly towards the flower stall, she paused to gather her breath before speaking. "Excuse me. I'd like to buy some flowers." she said, catching the attention of the shopkeeper as he turned away from a leaving customer to pause in her direction. "Same as usual then?" he questioned her, his voice gruff though his pale blue eyes were kind as they looked at her. "Yes please." she answered stiffly gathering her wallet from the small handbag she carried.

"That'll be 12.95 poke." he stated holding the bunch of flowers, inclined in her direction. She nodded and the exchange took place quickly.

"Thank you." she said briefly, making her way out of the street quickly.

"Absol."

Bandita turned around sharply to come face to face with Corina, whose crimson red eyes bore into her own. "Absol."

"Corina did you follow me here?" asked Bandita surprised.

"Absol. Ab-Absol." replied Corina, her tone getting a little harsher. "Absol-sol Absol!"

Bandita flinched at her accusing tone, and let her gaze fall to the ground, unable to meet the burning gaze of Corina. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know I would do it today." she hesitated trying to find the right words. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Absol." Corina's tone became gentle and Bandita found the courage to look up. "Absol-sol."

Bandita looked relieved. "Thank you Corina, for understanding. We should probably go now." she added as an afterthought. "Absol" she agreed.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Bandita paused at the metal gate uncertainly. Corina tilted her head questioningly at her. "Absol?"

Bandita snapped out of her reverie. "It's nothing Corina. Just...thinking a little."

Corina sighed sadly. "Absol." she said in understanding of Bandita's grief. She inclined her head. "Absol!"

"Okay, I'm coming. Don't be so hasty." Bandita muttered, put out by her friend's impatience. She steeled herself before walking inside, Corina by her side.

She walked among the pillars of stone. She winded her way through them quickly, not wanting to look at the names. Flowers wafted in the slight breeze, as a few stray leaves drifted to the ground.

And she stopped in front of a pillar of stone, of about medium height to Bandita's waist, to Corina's sharp horn atop of her head.

"Here we are Corina…" Bandita trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. "Sol. Absol." encouraged Corina, urging Bandita to speak.

She coughed lightly before turning back to the grave. "Well…it's been a while…we're both sorry we couldn't come here sooner." she cleared her throat again. "But…we did want to come…honestly. We still… love you. And we all miss you. So much." her voice thick, she knelt down to place the flowers on top of their grave. "There. Lilies. They're your favorite Zeke, even if you didn't want to admit it. It was stupid Zeke. You didn't want to admit it because you thought they were _girly_." she paused. "Zeke, You smoked pot, but I can't give that to you, not anymore. It was a bad habit and you're not able to continue doing that anyway. At least you can appreciate the flowers." she laughed weakly for a few seconds. "Sorry."

She stood there for a moment, just looking at his grave.

"You know, even now I wish you'd come back to us. It's so hard without you here."She held back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Mum wanted to come too. It's just…it's hard for mum too. I hate seeing her like this. It's broken her down, literally." she hesitated."I guess it's bye for now…we…really…love you…I…wish you didn't leave us…""Absol…" sighed Corina sadly, also looking at the names engraved on the moss covered grave. "Goodbye."

Bandita paused for a moment. "Corina…we should go." she said weakly, her voice thick with tears that were ready to fall. Corina nodded mournfully, following as they made their way out.

Corina took one last look at the grave. If only he hadn't died…Bandita wouldn't be as broken as she was now…

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

_Zeke Stephen Jolonya,_

_Born 2__nd__ April 1990, Died 8__th__ November 2009._

_Beloved brother and son._

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

That was a bit…sad. But the next few chapters will be better and less emotional.

A very special thanks to RedHerring1290 for his encouraging words which helped me write this fic.

Read his fic 'the Republic'. It's good, trust me.

Please review, it'll be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter Two: Clash of Fire

Chapter Two: Clash of Fire

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Disclaimer:…I don't know why I am doing this. It's pointless anyway. Still...

I do not own pokemon. If I did, giratina would be the real god of pokemon and Brock would not be a sexually deprived pervert.

In short, I do not own pokemon.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Alamos Town, The Gym,

August 25th 2010,

7:30am.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"Hey that's MY biscuit. Give it back you jerk!"

"Tough luck little sis. You're gonna have to reach more higher than that!" Jaapitar's teasing voice resounded upstairs.

Bandita's groan was muffled in her pillow as she tried to block out the havoc coming from downstairs.

"Inkie! Hand over that bar of chocolate. IT'S MINE DAMMIT!"

"B-but Maya you have your own chocolate in the fridge—"

"No excuses! HAND IT OVER!"

"Maya calm down!"

Somebody groaned. "Why I am stuck with such immature idiots?"

"Calm down." Corina's authoritive voice boomed over the chaos. "Everyone, settle down."

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"SHUT UP!" Corina suddenly roared. The outburst jolted the crowd turning startled eyes to rest upon Corina's black face. She sighed deeply, resisting the urge to yell at them some more.

"…What's wrong Corina? Did something happen?" Sasha asked in a motherly tone. Corina felt her irritation recede. "In fact, yes something did happen." she paused for effect. "Bandita and I went to visit _his_" she emphasized the words. "Grave last evening."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "…She did that?" Jaapitar asked, very concerned and unnerved by this piece of news. Corina nodded her horned head in absolution. "Yes. Bandita has not shown her emotions to me much, since then, but it is clear that she is very," she hesitated trying to find the right words. "Exhausted from the depressing, if short ordeal. I would advise all of to stay quiet or now. Please do that for her. For Bandita's sake."

The many pairs of eyes stared at her for some more, before somebody broke the silence. "Oh my god." Brianna said quietly. "Poor Bandita…"

"Yeah…" Nina trailed off in disbelief. Even Maya, ever the bully, looked stumped by the revelation.

A few whispers broke out in the crowd, before they separated, each group walking in different directions muttering, still in shock from the news they'd just heard.

After the crowd dissipated, only nine came forward. "Do you think Bandita's going to be okay?" Zara asked timidly, yet concerned for Bandita, who she had came to like as a friend over the year.

"Hopefully." the absol sighed. "Only time will tell."

"Man, I wish Bandita told us she was going to visit them. We could've made it easier for her!"the houndoom sounded frustrated as he paced around restlessly. "Calm down Jaapitar. It already happened, you can't turn time backwards to change that. And stop walking around like that. You look like an idiot." Nina rolled her eyes at him. "That's hypocritical, coming from you." Jaapitar scowled at her, eliciting a smug smile from the ever cunning Nina. "Ah but you forget, young, inexperienced houndoom. I, look cool doing that. You on the other hand…ugh."

"Don't even try to make me snap." Jaapitar growled at her, hackles rising as he sensed a challenge. "Guys…" Zara started nervously.

Nina smirked. "Is the small puppy scared of the incredibly sexy ninja, the awesome being of nature that is _ME_? Pfft. How pitiful. I actually thought houndoom were hot-tempered and brave, but I didn't expect them to be so _cowardly…_"

"Take that back, you stupid bitch!" Jaapitar growled from his throat, snapping his teeth at her.

Nina smirked, thirsting for a fight. "Bring it on, _dog_."

Incensed by her taunting words, Jaapitar couldn't take it anymore and lunged for her throat, only for Nina to expertly dodge out of the way and make a particularly rude smack against his backside, carefully avoiding his horns as she did so.

Jaapitar snarled angrily whirling around to face and unleash a stream of embers in her direction, immediately becoming more incensed as Nina merely winked, pivoted out of the way neatly as she formed an ice shard between her four sharp claws before hurling it at him…

…Which quickly shattered on contact with a steel wing, which sent a small explosion in mid air, sending smoke into their eyes which were rapidly watering. "Enough." came the quiet, authoritive voice of Garrett, who flew between the enraged couple. "Stop this childish fighting.

Jaapitar barked a sarcastic laugh. "Hey, I'm just showing her she can't diss me like that. 'Sides, she started the argument."

Nina eyed him mockingly. "That may be true, but at least I didn't start the _childish fight_."

Jaapitar tensed, as the exasperated farfetch'd promptly smacked his wing against his head in frustration. Sasha, taking pity on her mate decided to step in. "This is no time to be aggravated at each other." She firmly stated. "Bandita is currently mourning her loss, please remember that." She sighed. "We don't want to bother her."

Jaapitar bowed his head in shame, his sister running to comfort him. Nina smirked yet again. "Bandita's tough. She'll get over it soon, if not now." She said carelessly. Blake turned his head to her sharply. "Don't you care about our trainer? For god's sake, she lost her _brother _and to top it off, her mother lost it. Two of the most important people in her life!. How can you be so heartless?" he said aghast at her behaviour.

Nina sighed impatiently. "Of course I care, I'm just saying we don't need to hold so much concern for her. She's fine. She always is."

"No she's not-" the angered mightyena started to say but Forrest cut him off. "Enough…we will get nothing out of this confrontation. Whatever you say, Nina, will not be heeded. Maybe in this time, it can be possible that you can stop blinding yourself with your immature fantasies." The beginnings of anger finally started to show on Nina's face. "We don't have the time for that. And all of you need to stop fighting—it won't improve the situation. That being said, I will take my leave now."

"Wait." Corina stopped him. "We all need to agree not to aggravate Bandita in any way, though that might not be possible as my disaster sense is alerting me to a direct confrontation...perhaps two, both of which I am not sure of. But just to be safe, raise your hand-err paw to agree you will not anger, aggravate, or upset Bandita."

Blake sighed heavily and raised his paw, Zara tentatively raising hers, Sasha and Garret's immediately raising theirs, Zephyr saying nothing, held up his own arm without a word, Brianna and Forrest's raising theirs without any restraint, showing their devotion to their trainer, and Jaapitar raised his, glaring angrily at the sneasel who refused to do so.

"Nina..." Corina growled, a clear warning in her tones as she stared down at the sneasel. Nina snorted, tauntingly. "Like I said before, Bandita will be fine-" "She is _not _fine Nina. No matter how much you wish Bandita will be back to her old self, having screaming matches with you, wrestling with you or making jokes, no, she will not, _cannot _do that. Why can't you understand? Bandita has feelings, she is not invincible. Her brother was the one who held her together, who comforted her and losing him was a tremendous blow, which invariably damaged her mental wellbeing. Are you so blind to the fact that she's hurting? Why are you so stupid?" Corina ground out, frustrated by the density of her fellow comrade.

Nina blinked a few times in slight surprise of Corina's harsh words. She was never this cold to her was she? She spoke slowly, trying not to anger her fellow comrade again. "Corina...I'm not saying I disagree with you...but I just want to see this for myself. It doesn't mean I won't vote though. I just have to observe over the next few days...and maybe I may consider changing my opinion. And I do care for our trainer." she hastily finished as she saw Corina's deepening glare, though she became relieved when her expression cleared somewhat. "Good." She turned around. "From now on, encourage the younger ones to avoid Bandita most of the time. You may need to explain to them why if they get too curious. Agreed?"

"Agreed." they simultaneously promised, before leaving the meeting Corina assigned every morning.

Corina sighed to herself wearily as she watched the others move away. It had been only recently that she had finally accepted the truth-Zeke and Fantina were _not _coming back, no matter how many times she prayed to Arceus for it to come true. So recently that she had overcome the pain and heartbreak of the failure of protecting her friends. She still did miss her friends, her family. Fantina's dramatic flair, her extravagance, her passion for battling, contests...and shopping. Despite her many faults, being very prone to making naively made mistakes, she had been a true mother to both Bandita _and _Corina. Zeke, who's gawkiness and slightly weird obsession for smoking pot, had brought many laughs to their lives, and his mathematically infused brain would astound them to now end. Zeke had been full of surprises, but he had been a wonderful brother who genuinely cared for the rest of his family, Corina thought, tears starting to prickle at her eyes.

Turning her head to the ground, she couldn't help but recall the days she'd had with them. They had been family to her, and she too like Bandita, loved them.

Yes Corina loved them very much but she had accepted the truth and she had released him, if reluctantly and sadly, still holding the same amount of pain she'd had from before, from Fantina who would never be the same again, yet the burden seemed lighter now and her days brought more light into her life, Corina thought, padding down the hallway deep in thought.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Bandita...

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

The banging persisted on the wooden, the hammering becoming louder with each knock. "Hey!! Open up!!"

Bandita groaned again, turning her head into her pillow in an attempt to drown out the horrendous noise that was coming from the door one story down.

The knocking persisted.

Bandita rolled around in her bed, this time retrieving the blankets to help block the noise.

The young adolescent banged on the door frantically, his voice adding to the sound. "PLEASE!! Let me in now, I want my badge!"

Bandita breathed deeply throughout her nose. What was it with over excited teens waking in the morning to get their gym badge? She just didn't get it…

"—HEY LET ME IN, LET ME IN, LET ME IN _PLEASE—_"

With an irritated growl, Bandita had finally had enough. She stripped her blankets off her and angrily stormed to the window, before opening it with a loud bang. She glared murderously out of the window. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! IT'S FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!!"

The young boy lifted his head to meet hers. "NO IT'S NOT! CHECK THE TIME, IT'S NINE!!"

Bandita whipped her head around to see the ornate clock sitting on her shelf. Nine O'clock.

Stupid bastard…

"YEAH WELL…DON'T BANG ON THE DOOR!!" Bandita yelled, struggling to make a comeback.

"COULDN'T HELP IT! I HAVE TO GET MY GYM BADGE!!" God…the boy was clearly enjoying this…  
"FORGET THE GODAMN GYM BADGE!!"Bandita screamed at him.  
"WHY??" The boy panicked.  
"GYM'S CLOSED IDIOT!" Bandita half-heartedly shouted at him, hoping he'd fall for her bluff before she silently snickered as the boy's expression on his face as he gawked up at her.

"NOOOO!" the boy yelled dramatically. "MY LIFE IS OVER!!" Bandita watched in disbelief as the boy who must've been around thirteen years old, cringe and hug his knees to his chest.

"Ash!! What's wrong?" A young girl ran up to him frantically.

"Are you ok Ash?" another spiky haired teen walked up to him, concern etched on his face.

Bandita rolled her eyes in amusement, closing the window before opening her door to go downstairs.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"NOOO!"

"Ash, calm down!"

"GYM BADE!"

"Ash…"

"GYM BADGE! GYM BADGE—"

"ASH KETCHUM! SHUT UP! WHAT WOULD YOUR MUM SAY OF SHE SAW YOU NOW!"

"PIKA—CHUUU!!"

Bandita sighed as she opened the Gym door, surveying the scene.

The boy was rocking back and forth, in a fetal position as he did so, an annoyed blue-haired girl was attempting to comfort him, the frustrated spiky haired male was telling him to shut up and well…a Pikachu was viciously electrocuting all of them.

Bandita stared. She didn't know how chaotic things could be if one boy couldn't attempt to get his gym badge…

"Ahem." Bandita cleared her throat to catch their attention. It didn't work.

The Pikachu was still electrocuting them. Hopefully they wouldn't die…

"Ahem." Bandita tried again. Still not working.

Fed up, Bandita decided to use her last resort, feeling the strangely nostalgic sense of déjà vu as she prepared to shout. "PEOPLE, I HAVE A CHAINSAW HERE AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" Well, at least that one had results.

The Pikachu stopped electrocuting them, the blunette stopped trying to comfort the raven haired boy, the boy was staring at her, having coming out of his fetal position at last…and the spiky haired male was drooling at her.

_Drooling._

He wasn't staring at her face either.

Immediately, the squinty eyed teen ran to her, kneeling, and holding her hands. "Oh, my sweet lady where hath thou been waiting for me for all these years! Let us fly off into the sunset, holding ha—Oooof!!" he crumpled to his knees in pain, a Croagunk having burst out of the pokeball on his waist and jabbed him the gut, the tip of its hand glowing an ominous purple.

Bandita watched blankly as the pervert was dragged away by the same Croagunk. The other two sweatdropped. "I'm really sorry about him." the blue haired girl apologized, rising from where she had fallen from the ground. "He does that a lot." Bringing herself to full height, she came forward with a bright smile on her face and her right hand brought forward. "My name is Dawn by the way." Bandita lifted her head slightly in acceptance, saying her name in exchange. "Bandita."

Dawn's smile faltered a little, as she watched the clearly unfriendly girl ignore her hand and turn her head to look at the boy who had also risen up from the ground next to her. "And my name is Ash Ketchum! The future pokemon master!" the boy yelled boisterously.

Bandita stared incredulously at him for a moment before breaking out of her silence. "Dream on kid. Future pokemon master? Please. You'd be better off abandoning your dream, kid. It'll all be for nothing in the end." She snorted condescendingly. The young boy frowned. "Hey! Me and Pikachu are doing a great job of making our way to the Pokemon league! Isn't that right Pikachu?" he quickly asked the same Pikachu who had attempted to shock him earlier. "Pika!" the Pikachu pumped the air with his fist, replying enthusiastically to his trainer's query. The boy turned back, grinning smugly at Bandita. "See?"

Bandita breathed deeply through her nose. Another idiot…"Just…shut up, kid. You don't know anything. Leave already."

"But I can't! I need to get my gym badge!" protested the young (idiot) boy.

Bandita was now thoroughly irritated by the lack of brain cells the boy processed. "I told you before, _THE GYM IS CLOSED!_

"But it can't be closed!" The spiky haired pervert had popped up out of nowhere, miraculously recovering fast from his fall with the Croagunk, and started reading from a tiny black book. "The rulebook clearly states that the gym leader must always accept the challenger's… challenge every day!"

"…That can't be right." Bandita said quietly, her eyes fixed on the offending black book.

"Why not? It says so in the rulebook." Ash stated, giving a grateful glance to Brock.

"Then why does the title say on the front cover, '101 Ways to Seduce Pretty Girls'?" Bandita pointed to the book, very exasperated and impatient by their idiocy now.

Brock blushed a shocking shade of hot pink as Dawn glared at him murderously as she stared down at the book. He quickly shoved the book away into his bag, before straightening himself again to full height, lost for words.

"Brock…" Ash muttered, embarrassed by his friend's antics.

"He's actually right you know." came an amused voice behind them as the four spun around to meet the owner of the mysterious voice, who was none other than Alice.

"Alice! What are you doing here?!" Bandita took a startled step back, her mouth half agape with surprise, before she quickly re-composed herself. "Just hanging around. I've actually been here since you came out of the entrance." Alice looked pointedly at Bandita. "I didn't realize…" muttered Bandita, though slightly happy to see her long time friend.

"Oh my sweet Alice! How I ignored your radiant beauty which flows around you in the air and—OWW!"

Croagunk merely grunted apathetically, before dragging him off elsewhere…hopefully where Croagunk would proceed to repeatedly bash Brock's head in. Bandita knew just how much Alice hated men who were perverts…or men who just tried to hit on her. After all, a big ego and a snobbish attitude wasn't enough to make Alice hate anybody…unless of course, they had a pervy attitude of which they put to immediate use when they saw Alice…namely 'Baron' Alberto.

"Hi Alice!" Dawn greeted Alice cheerfully. "Hello Dawn." smiled Alice back at the younger girl. "Alice, what was that you said about saying Brock's right?" Ash interrupted the reunion as Bandita glared venomously at the back of Ash's head.

To Bandita's surprise, Alice smirked, rather smugly. "The words Brock said just now, actually go along with the lines of the _real _rulebook. And don't even try to think about contradicting me, Bandita." she finished, growing more amused as Bandita opened her mouth to protest against Alice's words. "Because the rulebook actually states that the gym cannot be closed on weekdays, and every battle that is issued by the challenger and the consent o the referee, is very legal, and is also compulsory." "That's not fair! The gym leaders need to give their own consent too!" Bandita retorted, struggling to defend herself. Alice shook her head in mock sympathy. "That's where you're wrong, my dear friend. You see, when people become gym leaders, they accept full responsibility of every challenge that is made against the gym. Unless you want to relinquish the authority you have as gym leader, I suggest you accept Ash's challenge."

"Alice, you are unbelievable." Bandita groaned in defeat, unable to believe that Alice had outwitted her at something again. Wasn't there something Alice couldn't beat?

Pokemon battles, Bandita concluded silently inside her head. I win every pokemon battle against her.

"In that case…"

Bandita dropped the victory pose she had been doing inside her head and tensed, waited for the inevitable.

"I, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, challenge the Alamos Town gym leader!"

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"This match is issued by the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, against the Alamos town gym leader, Bandita Jolonya!" announced Alice, inwardly enjoying the disgruntled looks Bandita kept shooting at her. "This will be a three-on-three match. Only the challenger may be allowed to withdraw his pokemon. The challenger must choose his first pokemon to use in battle." Alice lifted the flags she had in each hand, higher in the air. "Let the battle commence!"

"Aipom! You're up!" shouted Ash, throwing his pokeball high in the air.

Two brief flashes of white light illuminated the area as a small Aipom leapt out of his pokeball with a joyous 'Aip!' and landed gracefully on top of battlefield.

Opposite the Aipom, a feral looking houndoom appeared, already snarling with his very sharp canines at the poor Aipom. He was very intimidating, both in stature and appearance, having large horns that were tapered to sharp points, and muscles that rippled underneath his fur as he paced around restlessly.

"Aipom, let's start off with a swift!" "Aipom!" the small Aipom quickly obliged, with a wide arc of her tail, the barrage of golden stars made a direct hit on the houndoom, being an unavoidable attack. The houndoom let a deep growl of warning fill the air as he shrugged the attack off.

"Jaapitar quick! Use a flamethrower!" Bandita ordered, never taking her eyes off both pokemon.

The aipom stared in alarm at the impending houndoom.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"_Enjoy this aipom."_ rumbled Jaapitar as he unleashed a powerful flamethrower attack at close range. "Aipom! Quickly dodge that and use focus punch! Aim for his back!"

The aipom leapt into the air with no difficulty before she quickly maneuvered her tail(…hand?) in front of her, as it started to glow with a white light which surrounded the bas of the tail. "Jaapitar! Don't waste the opportunity—use flamethrower again!"

"_Why do trainers always have to yell our names before they state their commands ?" _wondered Jaapitar a he readied himself for the preparation of the flamethrower. _"Ah well. Still, it's better than being called 'houndoom'. I kinda feel sorry for that aipom..."_

"_Aaaaah!!" _Aipom screamed as the fire reached her, searing her with a wave of blistering agony. The fire coated her body, bathing her in those red hot flames, and she fell out of the sky, only to land on her tail again.

"_I'm not ready to give up yet." S_he warned the houndoom across her vision, a threatening tone held in her voice, which was still panting from her experience with the flames. Jaapitar smirked, teeth glinting in the bright light, and aipom shuddered. _"Bring it on, monkey girl"_

Ash gritted his teeth. "Aipom…"

"Jaapitar, use faint attack!" Bandita shouted, seeing the chance to obliterate aipom while she was incapacitated. Jaapitar, quick to oblige, once again leapt to his feet, and felt the familiar beginnings of shadows taking him under… "Aipom, avoid that attack! Use double team now! After, use fury swipes!"

Grinning once more, aipom shivered as the effects of using double team came into focus, though being able to successfully use the move and she felt herself double, just in time for the Houndoom to materialize out of thin air, in the spot where she had just been. She grinned in smug satisfaction as the houndoom looked lost, as he stared at the aipom clones, before he widened his eyes in surprise as all the aipom pounced on him and started slashing him for all it was worth.

This time, they actually brought pain to Jaapitar who tried to avoid their claws as much as possible as Bandita yelled for him to keep dodging, however the majority of them inflicted their blows on him.

Bandita wasn't deterred for long, however. "Use will-o-wisp!" Jaapitar merely grunted in reply. Sinister ice-blue flames gathered quickly in his open maw, and he shot them in a wide arc to the multiplied aipom, of which all of them were standing a few meters away. She couldn't jump away in time as the fire scorched her yet again, charring her normally short purple fur into an ugly, blackened stubble. She yelped as she felt the symptoms of a searing burn ripple through her skin, adding extra damage to her condition. She snarled angrily at the panting houndoom._ "Why you…" "What? This is what you expected isn't it? It's a battle." _Jaapitar shrugged nonchalantly. Deep down, aipom had to grudgingly agree that Jaapitar was right. This was a pokemon battle, and in a pokemon battle, one was expected to get hurt.

"Aipom…can you keep going?" Ash tentatively asked the female monkey, as he appraised his partner's condition with a mournful look on his face. Aipom didn't answer as she stared determinedly at the houndoom, standing across her line of direction, her eyes now full of a burning fire. Ash took it as a yes. "Fine…but don't strain yourself aipom. I don't want you to get hurt!" Aipom grunted in reply, impatiently shifting from one foot to the other as she awaited her trainer's next orders.

"Alright aipom…use screech!" "What!" yelped a startled Bandita. Aipom nodded her head to Ash before jumping a few feet near to where Jaapitar stood and opened her mouth to unleash her weapon. Aipom's screech had a horrible effect on Jaapitar, being that houndoom weren't known for defense. In fact Jaapitar's defense was bad enough as it was, as he relied on his speed and attacks to pull him through his battles so when the ear deafening noise of screech reached his ears, his defense was severely depleted making aipom suddenly gain the upper hand of the battle. "Now! While Jaapitar can't move, use your focus punch on him!" Bandita could only stare in shock knowing full well that Jaapitar wouldn't be able to move from the fact that he was still disorientated from the aipom's powerful screech.

Aipom eagerly rushed forward, happy for the chance that she was now able to inflict some serious damage on the incapacitated Jaapitar. She leapt up, bringing her glowing tail high in the air…and let it fall with an alarming speed to land on Jaapitar's backside with a resounding slam. Jaapitar let out a scream of pain, writhing from the super effective attack, now fully brought to his senses as the distraught houndoom escaped from where aipom's tail had pinned him down for a moment.

Jaapitar limped away from aipom, glaring at her viciously the whole time. _"I did not appreciate that, aipom."_ snarled Jaapitar, still in tremendous pain from the blow aipom had given to him. Aipom scoffed. _"But this is a pokemon battle isn't it?"_ Jaapitar's hackles rose again as he growled threateningly at her again, not happy that she'd turned his words against him.

Suddenly, aipom crumpled to her knees in pain, tail curling protectively around her as pain shot up in her whole body and the shadow of a white flame shone behind her. Realization dawned in Bandita's eyes. "The burn…it's getting more severe…" she murmured. Turning to Jaapitar, she issued her next order. "Jaapitar, it's time to use fire blast." Jaapitar's eyes lit up again. It was time for revenge, and he couldn't miss.

He felt the heat building up in him, taking a few seconds as he once again unleashed a swirling vortex of fire that streaked over in the direction of aipom. Unfortunately, in those seconds, Ash's orders were also made. "Aipom, use focus punch to clear a path for you when you dive into those flames!" Ash shouted, triumph taking over his features. Aipom, glad there was a way out of the fiery blast, prepared her own attack, plunging into the center of the flames where she came closer to Jaapitar with each passing second. Unfortunately for aipom, it was seconds that confirmed the downfall of this maneuver. "Jaapitar, when aipom comes close enough, use fire fang on her." Bandita coolly stated, watching the spectacle. Aipom's eyes widened frantically and she struggled to find a way out of those flames. But it was too late for her. Dimly, from within she could hear Ash's panicked shouting, though it seemed to get fainter as she neared Jaapitar. She braced herself for the impact that was sure to come…

…Just as the fiery jaws closed around Aipom's tail.

The tail is the most vital part of an aipom body, being the limb that is the most flexible, the one with the capacity to do most things, and is used so much, the other limbs are for trivial use. The tail is made up of the most important mechanisms of the body, being the premium source of strong muscle. So when Jaapitar's teeth easily sank down into the fleshy part of her tail, enhanced by the flames…

She screamed. It was the most intense pain she had ever felt, with the flames coursing rapidly from the base of her tail, wracking all of her body. She choked back sobs that threatened to break through her and closed her eyes, willing with all she could muster, for the awful, burning pain to go away. It didn't. Fire coursed through her body in great waves of pain, coming from the most sensitive part of her body.

And as she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground, once the physical flames had died down, the pain was almost enough for her to stay limp.

Almost.

Fueled with nothing but pure determination now, she leapt up with all the strength she could muster, holding back a groan, and slashed at Jaapitar's muzzle, the shock of claws running over the very sensitive parts of his face making him yelp in surprise. Aipom didn't stop there however, and she slashed at his face again with her claws, and not bothering to stop the pained groan that rose up from inside, she swung her bleeding tail at the shocked houndoom, the surprisingly powerful focus punch, connecting with his chest.

Jaapitar screamed as his body was ruthlessly pummeled by the super effective blows to his body, unable to fight back as the aipom continued her assault, intent on defeating the one who had caused her the pain. A final hit to his body, sent him crashing into the side wall of the gym, where he lay, chest moving fast with each breath he took, and yet he did not come back up.

A stunned silence filled the gym, nothing heard, save for aipom's frantic panting and the even breathing of the rest of the people.

"Jaapitar is unable to battle." Alice nervously stated, uncertain. "The winner of Round One is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and his aipom."

A second later, aipom dropped to the ground, unable to take the fatigue that continued to shake her body.

"Aipom! Are you alright?" shouted Ash, scrambling to get down from the podium, concerned for his friend.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Bandita feeling numb inside, raised her shaky hand that contained Jaapitar's pokeball, and called him back. A brief flash of red light scanned Jaapitar, before sending him inside.

Bandita continued to stare at the pokeball, at a loss for words. "Jaapitar…"

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~

So…more drama in this chapter. Surprisingly, aipom won against Jaapitar and two rounds of the battle still remain.

There is also something I forgot to mention in the first chapter. This story follows the plotline of PMD3, no matter how unlike it may seem now.

Special thanks for Redherring1290's ideas and words which helped make the scenes in this chapter.

Please, read his fic. It's a very good story, 'The Republic'.

And please…please, review your comments!


End file.
